


Два кота [вышивка]

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crafts, Embroidery, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Рыжая Гуся несла тессеракт,Но по пути повстречался ей маг.Палочку в кубик воткнул Живоглот,В Хогвартсе больше никто не живет...
Kudos: 3





	Два кота [вышивка]

**Author's Note:**

> Схемы для вышивки:  
> цветная с бэком - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1584259853/4d3cee2e/29876446.jpg  
> цветная без бэка - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1584259852/6f141328/29876445.jpg  
> ч/б с бэком - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1584259853/97f1397a/29876448.jpg  
> ч/б без бэка - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1584259853/f6db52da/29876447.jpg  
> ключ по цветам - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1584259852/41d16275/29876444.jpg

[ ](https://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2020/03/15/4386721584276959.jpg)


End file.
